This is an application for funds to purchase an ABI PRISM 7700 Sequence Detection System for use by three NIH funded clinical researchers to monitor patients enrolled in gene transfer studies. Detection of DNA or RNA by real time PCR using this machine has several advantages over conventional semi-quantitative PCR in providing increases sensitivity and specificity as well as reducing the time of the assay and increasing safety by eliminating the requirement for radioactive probing. The projects described by the investigators within this application would therefore be able to address issues of quantitation of transgene expression with a much higher degree of accuracy and facility, improving the safety and increasing the information to be gained from the clinical research studies.